


Point of view

by Jim Moriarty (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - MorMor (English vers.) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Chess, Chess Metaphors, Crazy Jim, Crazy Sebastian, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Jim King, King - Freeform, Love, M/M, Poor Sebastian, Possessive Sebastian, Submission, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Jim%20Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty, an ex-soldier and a consulting criminal. Through the eyes of the crazy, what do he see of the Genius ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of view

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Point de vue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597134) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



> Translation by my friend. It was a challeng for myself : I had to write a drabble ( 100 words ) once everyday during a month about the same pairing. I already did it several times. ( One month on Smaugbo, One on Johnlock and this one !). So, I come back with the translation. From French to English. It would hardly reach 100 words but I wanted to share it anyway.

When Sebastian Moran saw _him_ , he realized that his life was _his_. With his eyes now he looked after the genius, the amazing, the unthinkable, the powerful. 

Jim Moriarty was the _**King**_ in a sea of idiots. And Moran ? He accepted to be his bishop*, his rook, his pawn…Any given role, if he could be next to him. 

Boss to Moriarty, Moriarty to Jim, Sebastian dropped in the darkness of his new master, of his flirt with death. Sex just for sex to a love of total submission. 

His life, from now on, belongs to the _**King**_.  


**Author's Note:**

> *In french, crazy means fou and bishop also mean fou in a chess game. It isn’t a coincidence.


End file.
